


A Change of Pace

by Im_A_Giraffe1979



Category: Initial D
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Incest?, Intimacy, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Takumi is confused, Teasing, Why Did I Write This?, explicit to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Giraffe1979/pseuds/Im_A_Giraffe1979
Summary: Takumi's struggling to come to terms with the strange notes left in his locker by a mysterious source. He ends up seeking comfort somewhere he never thought to look.
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke, Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke/Takahashi Ryousuke, Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Ryousuke, Takahashi Keisuke/Takahashi Ryousuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. Off Balance

Two notes in two days, stuffed carefully into his shoes so he would see them first thing when he opened his locker. They were anonymous, could be anyone. He didn’t trust them. But when he saw them, or thought of them, he froze up all the ‘what if’s’ running through his mind. He trusted Natsuki, but he had doubts now, doubts that were taking over his mind so much that he could barely pay any attention to the race Itsuki had dragged him out to that night. The air nipped at his cheeks as fall approached and standing on the side of the road for an hour waiting to see three seconds of driving still wasn’t Takumi’s idea of fun. The crowd around him buzzed with activity, talking loudly about the upcoming race, even the Takahashi brothers had shown up to watch. Itsuki stood to his left, chatting animatedly with Iketani and Kenji about the race. Takumi couldn’t even remember who it was that was supposed to be racing tonight.. 

The crowd jostled him, and he took a step forward, wanting some distance. He didn’t really want to be there. Instead he wanted to talk to Natsuki, get this whole thing sorted out, stop this weird twisting feeling that had taken over his chest. The noise of the crowd around him blurred as his mind took him back in time to the day they’d spent at the beach. How could a girl like that be doing the things those notes said she was doing? It didn’t make any sense. The daydream was so intense that he didn’t hear the approaching cars or see them as they slid into their four-wheel drifts around the corner. Someone shouted at him, but before he could snap out of it an arm clamped down around his chest and yanked him backwards against something firm and warm. Taillights flashed by a moment later, gliding right through the spot formerly occupied by his knees and sending up a light spray of mist.

“You should pay more attention Fujiwara-kun.” Ryosuke’s voice warmed his ear, still holding Takumi tightly. 

“I’m fine.” Takumi breathed, noticing the way his legs shook beneath him. The crowd right around him was oblivious, even Itsuki hadn’t noticed that his best friend had almost gotten clipped by a car. They were chattering more animatedly now than ever before, but it just sounded like angry buzzing to Takumi, his mind going fuzzy as everything in the world turned except for Ryosuke’s arm. He was wearing a big cable-knit sweater that Takumi wanted to run his hands over.

“Let me know when your legs feel ready to support you.” Ryosuke said, his voice gentler than Takumi had ever heard it. Ryosuke was solid behind him, holding him up like scaffolding around a building being constructed. The warmth and comfort were too nice. They pushed back against the fuzziness of the rest of the world, helping to ground him. Takumi saw Keisuke checking them over out of the corner of his eye before the younger brother moved in, taking up a spot almost leaning on Takumi and covering where Ryosuke’s arm supported him. Like a guard he stood there, eyes sharp and glaring at anyone who looked their way. A clean smell like shampoo and freshly washed clothes clung around him and surprised Takumi even while it soothed him. 

Ryosuke shifted from one foot to the other, causing Takumi to move with him. It seemed like ages since he’d been touched in any meaningful way and he couldn’t bring himself to count Natsuki since her touches never left him feeling anything special, like when he brushed elbows with someone in the hallway at school. This felt different. He felt safe, protected even by the presence of the two brothers. He could make out the shape of each of Ryosuke’s long fingers just from the heat alone as they curled around his chest, and it made him want more. Just touches, hugs, maybe even snuggles if he could go that far. They were quiet for a long time, a strange floating island in the middle of the crowd. By the time tire squeal from the next racers could be heard Takumi’s knees had stopped shaking and Ryosuke had withdrawn his arm. Takumi felt a pang in his chest at the loss of contact, but he made sure it didn’t show. He glanced at the brothers; their faces impassive except for a new gentleness to their eyes that Takumi had never seen before. Taillights flew by again and Ryosuke placed a hand on his shoulder, still close enough behind him to lean into, and whispered into his ear.

“You should go home and get some rest Fujiwara-kun, you look like you’ve had a long day.” Takumi nodded, unsure of what to say. Keisuke looked back again, meeting Takumi’s eyes, then heading towards his car, elbow brushing against Takumi’s side in a way that seemed supportive coming from Keisuke. Ryosuke gave him a final pat on the shoulder, then turned to follow his brother, leaving Takumi’s back cold in the night air. He suddenly felt needy, like his skin was crawling for the kind of consistent pressure that Ryosuke had provided. Like his soul was trying to escape from his body and it would unless someone held it in. 

When he finally got home, he couldn’t sleep, tossing and turning instead. He wondered if Ryosuke’s presence at his back would help him here too, soothe him to sleep. He didn’t like the thought, didn’t like feeling this neediness cramping inside his chest right next to the uneasiness already left there by Natsuki.  



	2. An Emotional Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi races Kyoichi and isn't just left on the side of the road alone afterward.

The next day he got a call and trailed his girlfriend to a shop where she was eating food with the man who drives a Mercedes. This was the man that Natsuki was “dating” according to the notes and the revelation knocked the wind out of Takumi. The uneasy feeling in his chest was pushed out by something red-hot and burning. Anger led him to Akagi and into the race with Kyoichi. That was replaced quickly though, by sadness when his engine blew. First his girlfriend, then his car. Tonight, couldn’t get worse, except Kyoichi came back to rub it in, and tell Takumi how beneath him he was. He felt tears prick at his eyes, wondered how he’d get home, if he should even come home with how pissed his dad would be. He wondered if this was the end of his ’86, and if he’d ever race again. Would he still be able to drive if he got a new car? He hadn’t realized until then just how much the ’86 meant to him, and now it was steaming on the side of the road. He remembered back to when Natsuki had offered to buy him his own car, in a way, and how he’d thought she was crazy just for suggesting it. The thought made his stomach turn. Now he realized she could probably afford it, not that he wanted any money she earned from “dating” this older man. He sat down, fingers numb, just waiting for this awful night to end.

Takumi was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed the growl of two engines as they approached his spun-out ’86. Before he registered it, two bodies pressed into his sides, the warmth they put off enough to thaw the fog that had risen in his head. Large warm hands took each of his hands in their own, rubbing some life back into them. Takumi finally looked up, knowing who he would find but not knowing why.

“I think denim jackets are a little too light this time of the year, don’t you Keisuke?” Ryosuke spoke like that was the most natural topic of choice, and for some reason it made Takumi feel like he could breathe properly again. He caught a breath of that clean soapy smell that was Keisuke, and another of some kind of cologne.

“I think what my brother really means to say, is that everybody has wrecked their car at some point, and yeah, it feels like the end of the world now, but she’s not totaled so you’ll be able to drive her again someday.” Keisuke had his other hand, rubbing it just like his brother was doing. Takumi felt the tears fall from his eyes, but they were quickly rubbed away by a fancy handkerchief that Ryosuke had pulled from somewhere. That weird spark in chest from yesterday flared up again and he had the sudden wish that both brothers would press into his sides and surround him with their presence.

“Thank you… for tonight and last night too.” Takumi said quietly, not meeting the brothers’ eyes but glancing down at their feet. Loafers for one, sneakers for the other. They sure did make an odd pair these two. Eventually a loud engine could be heard coming up the mountain and the brothers stood, pulling Takumi up with them. Ryosuke patted his shoulder, and Keisuke knocked elbows with him, reassuring in their own ways, before heading back to their cars. Headlights turned the corner just as they started their cars and drove off, their presence replaced by his all-knowing Father’s, who was a comfort in his own sort of way.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have other things that need done, but I procrastinate my procrastination and post here instead.


	3. A Short Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi has a conversation after his race with Wataru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short...

The next time he saw the brothers was after his race with Wataru. Itsuki was still talking to Kazumi while Wataru had been occupied by Kenta. Despite getting closer to his car, he still felt out of sorts. Watching Itsuki being close with a girl was enough to cause that feeling in his chest to expand and contract, cracking open like a frozen car battery. He could feel the acid spilling out, burning his insides, the confusion returned, and he could feel himself zoning out until two familiar presences appeared at his side. They subdued the feeling in his chest, looking on at the others while remaining quietly at his side.

“You’ve always got this dumb look on your face anymore Fujiwara, dumber than the one you had when we first met.” Keisuke crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Wataru when their eyes met. 

“What Keisuke is trying to say, is that you’ve seemed particularly distracted lately Fujiwara-kun.” Takumi felt a blush rising in his cheeks from the excessive amount of attention the Takahashi brothers had evidentially been paying to his state of mind. 

“You know you can call me Takumi, everyone else does.” He wanted to dodge the question. He scratched lazily at his head, trying to act nonchalant like he’d simply forgotten the real purpose of their conversation.

“Takumi-kun then, come visit us in Akagi on your next free day. Here’s my phone number and address. I think I can help you regain your focus with a few driving techniques I’ve learned over the years, and I have more business to discuss with you. Until then.” Ryosuke kicked off, heading back to his car while Keisuke hung back for another moment.

“He sounds all serious, but I can tell he’s just worried about you. I can’t blame him. Seeing you walk around with your head in the clouds all the time, then immediately get into a car to race the most notorious pass around is enough to make anyone sick. Just show up alright. And don’t let him intimidate you either, his techniques on getting a driver out of a funk are solid.” Keisuke was already halfway to his car when he finally finished talking… or yelling the advice to Takumi, thankfully everyone else in the area was too distracted by Ryosuke revving his engine to notice. Takumi just nodded, pocketed the info, and got into the ’86 to wait for Itsuki to finish.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... And the next one will be long


	4. Focus Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi comes over to the Takahashi household to do some focus training with Ryosuke but ends up with more than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two warnings for this chapter. First, it's horribly long compared to the previous chapters. Second, it's very explicit so if that's not your cup of tea you can just pretend the first three fluffy bits were all and leave it at that because the next few chapters are only getting worse. #Sorrynotsorry

Takumi’s next free day came on the weekend. He was off work and his dad was gone so he took the ’86 and went to Akagi. He’d left a note for his dad, and a brief message for Ryosuke before leaving.

The house he arrived at was massive, with windows big enough to drive his car through, and surrounded by tall broad-leafed trees. He heard moving water and found a small fountain near the door. Sure enough, Ryosuke’s FC was parked outside so he was in the right place. He knocked, excitement curling around his spine as he waited. Still, he felt out of place, like he should have worn nicer clothes, not that Keisuke ever did, but still. 

A moment later Ryosuke answered the door. A calm smile spread over his face and the tension in Takumi’s shoulders went away.

“I just heard your message, come in. Everyone else is out I’m afraid. Keisuke is up on Akagi though and I imagine we’ll head up after him soon.” Ryosuke led him to the living room where he’d evidently been working given the laptop, stacks of papers, and books he had scattered about. 

“What do your parents do Ryosuke-san?” Takumi asked, realizing he didn’t know all that much about the man whose house he was in. Ryosuke gave a short laugh, sitting back down to his papers and motioning for Takumi to sit next to him.

“They own a small medical clinic, though they’re at a conference currently and won’t be home until next Wednesday.” He picked up a stack of papers and flipped through them, making marks every now and then when he found something of interest. Takumi just sat and watched, his mind slowly fading out when he found there was nothing to do right away. It drifted back to Natsuki. She’d been trying to talk to him and the last thing he’d said to her was pretty hurtful. He wasn’t sure yet if he regretted that since he was still feeling kind of banged up over finding out about the man in the Mercedes. 

“It seems that even here you are completely unfocused. Tell me Takumi-kun, where does your mind wander too so frequently.” Takumi snapped out of it, his eyes shooting to Ryosuke’s who had put down the papers and was looking at him intently.

“Oh, well um…” Takumi rubbed the back of his head, readjusting and bumping his knee into Ryosuke’s. He felt Ryosuke’s warmth and the feeling in his chest that warred with the uneasiness sprang up unbidden. Instead of answering his mind went back to that first night when Ryosuke had held him and the foreign but not unwelcome feeling of another human holding him. His face felt warm and he blinked rapidly, trying to clear the thoughts out. They were all alone after all, and it’s not like they were anything more than acquaintances to each other despite Takumi’s wandering thoughts. Fingers were snapping in his face, he really was getting bad at zoning out.

“Right sorry, uh…” he faltered. How did he talk about these issues with Ryosuke of all people?

“If I had to hazard a guess, I’d say you’re having girl troubles.” The way Ryosuke said things made them sound so simple and easy even when they weren’t.

“That’s not all, but I suppose so. I uh, broke up with my not girlfriend recently and that’s led to some problems, realizations maybe.” He didn’t know what he was saying, anything to get Ryosuke to stop talking about his failed love life though.

“I think I see what you’re talking about and I have something I’d like you to try if you’re willing.” Ryosuke stood, walking off with the confidence that Takumi would follow him. And of course, follow he did, chasing after the older man like he would in a race.

Ryosuke led them up to the second floor, the last room on the right. It was a bedroom with a computer set up on a desk and bookshelves lining the walls. It was a cozy room, the lingering scent of Ryosuke’s cologne settling over Takumi’s frayed nerves like a blanket. Takumi would’ve kept looking around except his limited focus switched to Ryosuke who was leaning down to pick up something from beneath the western-style bed. 

“Is this your room Ryosuke-san?” Takumi asked, the quiet getting to him more than normal.

“Yes, it is.” Ryosuke replied, pulling a briefcase out from beneath the bed and setting it atop the duvet. He unlatched it and swung the top open to reveal a selection of objects that were completely foreign to Takumi. Ryosuke pulled out a small black thing that was shaped like a strawberry, a little piece extended out from where the strawberry’s stem would normally be and that formed into a curved handle thing. The way Ryosuke held it made Takumi just a little concerned that he was going to use it to punch Takumi, but not concerned enough to leave. Next came a small glass bottle, the writing on the outside all in English though it looked just like any other clear liquid as far as Takumi could tell. 

“This should help draw your focus when we go to drive later and then to relieve your tension afterward.” Ryosuke held up the little black strawberry thing like it was some cure-all, but it was lost on Takumi.

“Okay, how?” Takumi bit and moved further into the room, curiosity just a rope around his waist that Ryosuke was pulling in. Ryosuke gave a light laugh and handed off the object to Takumi as he drew near. There were similar objects in the case of varying sizes, some even featuring different designs or shapes.

“It’s going to place your focus on something within yourself, but outside of a mental realm in the way you are now. I’ll drive for the sake of getting you used to it, then we’ll see how many runs up and down Akagi you need to reach your breaking point. After that, we simply bring you back here, and you can relax yourself how you see fit. It should be much easier if what you said earlier was true and you find yourself struggling with these problems currently.” Takumi nodded, it sounded good to him, and he would get to ride in Ryosuke’s FC.

“Do you use one of these when you have similar problems?” Takumi asked, flipping the object around in his fingers. Did Ryosuke even have these types of issues, he seemed so together it was hard to believe he ever lost focus? And just what kind of girls distracted Ryosuke? The thought made heat flare in Takumi’s face and a strange third feeling cram into his chest. It was similar to how he felt about the man in the Mercedes, but not quite the same. Any more of these feelings and he thought he might just burst.

“Yes, but I generally go for a larger size these days. I suppose Keisuke uses these smaller ones more often.” Ryosuke trailed his hand over the objects in the box.

“Okay, so what do I do with it?” Ryosuke paused for a moment before turning to face Takumi. His eyebrows bunched up and a small frown creased his face.

“It goes inside of you.” Takumi’s mind went blank. Inside how? He wasn’t actually suggesting… Takumi felt a hand on his, steadying his grip on the foreign object as his mind wrangled with what Ryosuke had just said. He focused in on their one point of contact, eyes just barely aware of Ryosuke pointing at different parts of the toy, that’s what Takumi now realized it was, and murmuring an explanation of how it worked. Unfortunately, Takumi just let the words slide over him and only looked up when Ryosuke let his other hand rest on Takumi’s shoulder.

“I can assure you that this is something that benefits straight men as well as those of us with other predilections. If you’re still interested and want help, I’d be willing, but I’m warning you that it can be quite an intimate experience.” Takumi’s brain stalled, he could feel it cranking over, trying to start up again as it latched onto just one word. Intimate. That’s what he wanted. He wanted to be touched by Ryosuke. For him to make this feeling coiled deep in his chest settled instead of its recent incessant motion. The titles straight and not didn’t really mean much to him, he’d never really considered anything else but now he was. The second his brain caught he answered.

“Yes, please.” His voice was quiet and he didn’t know what that meant, just that Ryosuke was leading him towards the bed and telling him to remove his pants and underwear. He complied, his heartbeat speeding up and pounding in his ears. He could feel himself flush as he let the garments sag down around his knees. This was so foreign to him, but not uneasy like things had been with Natsuki for a while. No, the room he was in was comfortable, not so large, and rich, and intimidating as the rest of the house. When he set his hands on the bed like Ryosuke instructed he found it well warmed by the sun and the urge to stretch out onto it like a cat overtook him.

“All the way down.” Ryosuke coaxed him, a large hand on his back. Takumi’s skin was tingling, waiting for the moment when Ryosuke would touch him and unfurl that warmth in his chest, subdue his escaping soul. It came soon after, a light touch on his left ass cheek. Ryosuke was talking, explaining, but Takumi was simply relaxing under the touch. When the hand trailed over to his crack he tensed, looking back at Ryosuke. Their eyes met, Ryosuke’s were light and happy, happier than Takumi had ever seen him.

“Sometimes you’re so quiet, I never know what you’re thinking.” Ryosuke said, his finger coming to rest over Takumi’s puckered asshole. Takumi blinked rapidly and it suddenly was a lot, the touch, the words, the feelings. He felt the blood rushing to his dick, sandwiched between his body and the bed. Ryosuke proceeded, warming some of the lube in his hand and trailing it over this one little spot. Takumi felt so exposed, and yet, like it was okay. He didn’t feel judged or threatened. He just felt warmth, attraction, and a closeness with a human like he’d never had before. 

When Ryosuke started pressing in, Takumi bit down on his forearm. It felt… odd. Not bad, just odd. Like a little pressure somewhere there shouldn’t be. The finger went deeper, and Takumi’s eyes went wide, he squirmed under the attention as Ryosuke slowed down but didn’t let up. He heard Ryosuke let out a long and thoughtful humm. A second finger just barely slid in right alongside the first, stretching and moving in a way that made Takumi grateful that he didn’t have to support himself. Before long Ryosuke removed his fingers altogether and replaced them with the toy. It was so smooth compared to Ryosuke’s fingers, but much colder. Ryosuke pushed the plug tentatively at first, giving Takumi a chance to stretch for it before it slid home, the curved handle following the curve of Takumi’s body perfectly. Takumi didn’t gasp, he just looked back when Ryosuke removed his hands. This plug wasn’t big enough to cause much of a reaction going in, so Takumi had to admit it wasn’t that bad and he hardly noticed it. He regained upright, pulling his pants up and tucking himself in as Ryosuke moved to close the briefcase.

“Are you not wearing one too?” Takumi asked, clamming up as soon as the question was out. Ryosuke smirked.

“You continuously surprise me Takumi-kun. I’ll wear one today on two conditions. You pick which one and you put it in.” Takumi gulped, trying to get the breath necessary to make his brain process his statement. He thought about backing out, the heat pooling in his cheeks and causing him to avoid all eye contact. Then the realization that he could touch Ryosuke-san the way he had just been touched struck him and that was enough, so he agreed and Ryosuke gave him free rein, mimicking what Takumi had just done and preparing himself on the bed. Takumi glanced over the case, realizing that some of this wasn’t meant to be left in the way his was. He was attracted to a larger version of his with a big black jewel set in the handle. The part that went inside was about half the size of Takumi’s fist and he winced at the thought. Ryosuke was watching him the whole time though.

“Trust me when I say I can handle it.” That was enough for Takumi to pick this one then turn to Ryosuke and spend a long moment staring at his ass, presented perfectly for Takumi. He didn’t really get what people’s obsession with butts were most of the time, but something about the curve of Ryosuke’s ass combined with the way he was so brazenly offering it to Takumi had him short of breath. He grabbed the lube and mimicked what Ryosuke had done earlier to him. When he worked his way inside, he found an even warmer spot to Ryosuke than his chest or hands and curled his fingers around to stroke it earning a soft moan from Ryosuke. Takumi petted a hand down Ryosuke’s ass cheek, memorizing the feel of the taut muscle beneath the skin. He took a moment to toy with the hairs that grew down there, finding them surprisingly soft and curly. His hand strayed as he continued stretching Ryosuke, petting inside him and drawing forth little noises that caused whole new problems for Takumi.

“I’m ready now.” Ryosuke’s voice came out strained. Takumi prepared the plug then and began slowly pushing it in, watching the tight ring of muscle expand as the plug opened him up. He paused halfway just to touch it, feel the muscles within fluttering around the solid object. Then with one final push, it sunk home and Takumi couldn’t take his eyes off of the view of that giant plug being swallowed up so that the jewel was tight up against Ryosuke’s ass. Ryosuke let out a satisfied moan. He didn’t know how Ryosuke thought this little experiment would stop Takumi’s daydreaming since it seemed to Takumi that he only had more to think about now, the top of the list being Ryosuke’s perfectly rounded ass adorned with a jewel hiding a large secret. Takumi was full on red now, his breathing uneven, thoughts even more scattered. Everything between that and getting into the FC felt like a blur as Takumi watched that moment over and over in his head, a little more blood pumping south every time the jewel slid home.

What kickstarted Takumi’s brain in another direction was sitting down for the first time with the plug in. It just brushed up against something inside of him and he huffed involuntarily, thinking he was losing his mind. He looked over to Ryosuke, who, aside from a flush on his cheeks, looked completely normal.

The drive up Akagi was where things really started happening. Every gear change, fast turn, or bump in the road jostled the toy inside Takumi causing it to just brush that spot. Ryosuke seemed to be breathing a little heavier, but aside from that, he appeared normal. By the time they reached to top Takumi was panting, his pants were tenting, and he was white-knuckling anything in reach in an attempt to stop him from moving around more. When they pulled to a stop, he noticed Keisuke’s yellow FD idling next to them. The brothers rolled down their windows.

“So, you decided to show up Takumi-kun.” Keisuke called over to him.

“Yeah.” Takumi’s voice came out strangled and he caught a strange look from Keisuke before the blonde shook his head and directed his attention to his brother.

“I was only gonna take one more run before heading down.” Ryosuke nodded at what his brother said.

“I think we’ll go a few times then head back, depends how long Takumi-kun can handle my driving.” Ryosuke glanced between the two of them. Keisuke nodded.

“Well good luck then, you’re gonna need it.” He peeled out and Ryosuke followed, the downhill infinitely worse or better depending on which result Takumi wanted. By the time they reached the bottom he was panting and on the verge of begging Ryosuke to stop. Instead, the older driver flipped the car around and went again, and again until Takumi was on the verge of collapsing in the passenger seat. His focus was better though, as he had to analyze every inch of the road in order to prepare for the inevitable shift inside him.  
When they pulled back into the Takahashi driveway Takumi tumbled out of the car, legs wobbling uncontrollably and head spinning. Ryosuke watched him carefully as if to make sure he wouldn’t fall over or spontaneously combust on the short walk to the door. He was, surprisingly, looking much more well-adjusted than Takumi managed.

“You might consider staying the night Takumi-kun, you can borrow our phone to notify your father if you like.” Takumi just shook his head. He’d said in the note he left that he might be gone until tomorrow, his excuse being a weekend of training, so he wasn’t worried at the moment. Instead, he found his way to the living room and gently sat down, crumpling in on himself and closing his eyes. Before long a weight sank down next to him and a cool glass was pressed into his hand.

“You’re welcome to our shower if that’s how you want to relax now.” Ryosuke said, his arm warm against Takumi’s.

“I don’t think I could stand long enough to manage one right now.” Takumi said, too tired for any shame with Ryosuke.

“Then perhaps you’d like to use the spare bedroom.” 

“For what? I couldn’t sleep now no matter how hard I tried.” Takumi sighed and the room got very quiet. He opened his eyes and glanced up at Ryosuke who had become statue-like. The older man sucked in a deep breath and forced it back out, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Takumi, when we talked earlier, about your girlfriend, and the problems you were having now, you were talking about being aroused but not getting off, correct?” Ryosuke closed his eyes then snapped them back open like he’d thought better of it. Takumi blushed, that hadn’t been it at all.

“No, I mainly meant stuff like hugging. We never even went that far so I…” he broke off, ashamed of what this meant now.

“So, what you were craving was intimacy, am I correct now?” Ryosuke asked, his voice taut. Takumi nodded.

“And I used the word intimate to describe what we did earlier.” Ryosuke sounded on the verge of growling at him.

“In the future, you must be more specific with me when it comes to these things, do you understand me Takumi-kun?” Ryosuke was glaring at him now, pinning him to the couch with his eyes. Takumi gulped.

“Yes, Ryosuke-san.” 

“Good.” As he said that he bundled Takumi up into his arms, pressing their bodies together and peppering light kissed across Takumi’s brow. Takumi sunk into it, the comfort too much even with the other pressing needs of his body. That part of his soul that always tried to escape was now pushing against his chest where it touched Ryosuke’s.

“So, this was what you needed all along. We went through all of that explanation and teaching plus the focus training just to find out that you needed some affection.” Ryosuke growled, biting the shell of Takumi’s ear as he shifted Takumi on his chest. Takumi let out a long low moan at the bite plus the motion, remembering his massive erection.

“And now it seems I’ve given you the problem I was originally trying to fix.” Ryosuke’s hands glided under the hem of Takumi’s shirt to skim his bare skin.

“I’ll take responsibility for it you know.” He whispered to Takumi.


	5. When Your Brother's A Little Bit of A Man Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter from Keisuke's P.O.V. as he walks in on Takumi and Ryosuke who aren't even trying to be subtle.

Keisuke was in the shower when he heard the door, but he wasn’t in any rush. Though he was a little curious, knowing his brother the way he did, plus the look on Fujiwara’s face earlier. When he exited the bathroom and headed downstairs, he heard low moans and soft voices coming from the living room and sure enough, there was Takumi on the couch sitting in Ryosuke’s lap and letting himself be turned to jelly by Ryosuke’s clever hands. He’d only bothered with a towel and now he maybe regretted that since it tented especially easily. Ryosuke had one hand shoved down Takumi’s pants, the other feeling his chest while he whispered dirty little nothing’s in his ear. Keisuke could only imagine the filthy shit coming out of his brother’s mouth, having heard it many times before and knowing just what it was like to hear that silky deep voice tell you that he was going to ram his cock as far down your throat as he could. Just thinking about it made his dick twitch. 

Keisuke was still watching from the hall when Ryosuke turned his head and looked directly at him. His brother always knew when he was being watched and he’d worked Takumi harder just to get Keisuke riled up before motioning him over. Takumi’s eyes widened for a second when he saw Keisuke, but he was so out of it by this point that he quickly resumed his position of burying his face in Ryosuke’s neck and moaning.

“We had some miscommunication earlier today…” Ryosuke began, his hand straining against Takumi’s jeans as he reached clear past his dick.

“And it seems to be my fault Keisuke. I’m afraid I have to ask you to assist me in repaying Takumi-kun here.” He said, removing his hand and drawing a whine from Takumi. 

“You? Miscommunicate something? I can hardly believe it.” Keisuke drawled. For all that his brother knew about cars, his expertise in other areas was somewhat lacking. Ryosuke chuckled, undoing Takumi jeans and working them down his hips. Keisuke’s erection was barely hidden now, and he was getting so turned on by watching the sorry state that Takumi was in. He was glad to make it worse, he thought as he sunk to his knees between Takumi’s legs. He finally freed Takumi completely from his jeans, allowing Ryosuke to slide Takumi’s legs to the outside of his own and spread them lewdly for his brother. 

Ryosuke took Takumi by the jaw and drew him out from where he was hiding against Ryosuke’s neck, directing his attention down at Keisuke who was tentatively running his hands up and down Takumi’s legs. Keisuke nosed in around Takumi’s dick, marveling at the toy handle he could just see poking out of Takumi’s ass. His brother sure was good at persuasion to get someone like Takumi to bend over for him. His eyes glanced up at Takumi, nose just brushing the younger man’s dick as he inhaled his scent. Takumi’s eyes were half closed, not from sleepiness or daydreaming this time. Keisuke darted his tongue out, just testing the waters. Takumi both smelled and tasted like he’d been worked up for hours, his natural musk strong in a way that only made Keisuke’s blood pump harder. Ryosuke put his lips to Takumi’s ear and spoke, Takumi’s eyes widening out again.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our regularly scheduled "Takumi losing his mind at the hands of the Takahashi's" after this.


	6. Training's Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get sticky for Takumi before they finally settle down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, last chapter!

“Look at those beautiful lips of his. He’s going to wrap them around your big fat cock and suck all the cum out of you, just like he does for me, and if you feel like it, you can fuck his tight throat.” Takumi shuddered at the words, then again at the cool air hitting his over-sensitive cock. He’d never done anything before now, excluding the occasional help from his hand, but that was usually unsatisfying at best. This felt like he was going to explode. Webs of pre-cum were dripping between his stomach and cock head, only to be licked up by Keisuke. 

“You have to watch him Takumi-kun, he’s an artist with that tongue. And if you watch all the way through, I’ll give you a reward.” Ryosuke was hard behind him, Keisuke was hard in front of him, and he felt like he was going to die from having an erection for so long. Then Keisuke sunk down around him, mouth so deliciously warm and wet. He went so far that when he swallowed Takumi could feel it squeezing him. Then Ryosuke reached back and pulled on the plug just a little before pressing it back in and like a switch he went off, half grunting half moaning as he came down Keisuke’s throat and white danced across his vision. Then things went dark.

He heard murmurs as he came back too, halfway up the stairs. The brothers were more or less carrying him but that seemed fine.

“He’s awake.” Keisuke announced when he noticed.

“And still hard by the looks of it.” Ryosuke said, directing them to his room. Once there Ryosuke bent him over the bed and pulled the plug out, making Takumi shout as his legs wobbled beneath him. A warm hand cupped his ass as another set of hands helped remove the rest of his clothes.

“One more time if you’re up to it Takumi-kun.” Ryosuke was stripping himself and when the plug came into view, Takumi just reached out and pulled it out with a satisfying pop and a little yelp from Ryosuke. Keisuke was laughing somewhere behind Takumi, but Takumi just smiled dopily up at Ryosuke.

“Yes, I suppose I deserve that.” He said, bending down and kissing Takumi on the mouth, his tongue sneaking between Takumi’s lips.

“There’s your reward for earlier.” He said once he drew back. Takumi was floundering. Everything felt so good, so comfortable. Keisuke sat behind him, pulling him upright as Ryosuke climbed on the bed in front of Takumi. He could see the gape left from being stretched all day and just glided two fingers in, no problem. Ryosuke purred and Takumi licked a stripe up the inside of his thigh, so out of it by now that when he was shuffled forward, he simply sunk home in Ryosuke’s ass like he’d done it so many times before. The older brother moaned under Takumi and Takumi soaked up the vibrations from his chest. Then Keisuke was behind him and everything was too much again. 

Long fingers pried inside his already sensitive hole, petting around and causing him to buck into Ryosuke. He nuzzled into the older brother’s neck, kissing and sucking and generally just trying to touch as much as possible. Ryosuke gave back, petting down Takumi’s back with the knowledge that this needed to be intimate for him to really enjoy it. He placed soft kisses on Takumi’s forehead and hair, lightly scratching his nails over ribs and back as the younger man purred into his chest. 

Keisuke removed his fingers, before leaning down to kiss up Takumi’s back and slide in. He set the pace as he struck Takumi’s bundle of nerves and shoved him right into Ryosuke who clenched around him, over and over. He braced himself on Ryosuke as much as he could, whining like he’d never done before. He couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, the pleasure getting to him and causing him to just loosen up and moan through it. 

Takumi didn’t last long, spending himself in Ryosuke and becoming a human dildo between the two. They moved around him, all warm skin and soft touches finally soothing the ache that had taken over his chest. Ryosuke murmured constantly into his ear, words of gentle praise in stark contrast to his dirty talk earlier. Keisuke told him how beautiful he was, suspended there between them. Their words sunk into his dulled senses, reverberating inside his otherwise empty head and leaving it feeling full and pleasant. Soon after, both brothers finished, one spilling deep inside Takumi and the other clenching so hard that Takumi’s vision went white for a moment. Harsh breathing filled his ears as he drifted off.

Takumi wasn’t aware morning had come until he opened his eyes to the dullest of lights creeping in the window. It was still early, and the light played prettily over Keisuke’s face where he lay, passed out in front of Takumi. That made the warm body behind him Ryosuke. Takumi stretched what little he could without disturbing the brothers, the ache in his legs and ass noticeable, but not unbearable. If it was caused by anything else, he’d be upset but this felt like an ache he could wear proudly. He wriggled, noticing a bulge pressing into his backside. Ryosuke’s arm tightened briefly around him and Takumi felt a breath on his ear.

“Good morning Takumi-kun.” He whispered, kissing the back of Takumi’s neck.

“Good morning.” Takumi didn’t bother with whispering and was quickly shushed by Ryosuke’s hand over his mouth.

“Shh don’t wake Keisuke, he likes his beauty sleep.” Ryosuke was right in his ear now, bare erection pressing up against Takumi’s ass.

“He’s certainly earned it don’t you think. Taking care of you so well last night, and you may not realize it, but he cleaned up both of us after our little tryst since we were fairly well spent.” Takumi blushed, a combination of what Ryosuke was saying and his cock grinding into Takumi’s ass. 

“Just look at those beautiful lips Takumi-kun. I’m hard just thinking about that he did to you last night with those.” Ryosuke’s hand slipped down to cradle Takumi’s hard-on, the other one coming up to replace the first over his mouth. Ryosuke was leaning up over his shoulder now, watching Takumi’s face as he jerked him off. Takumi groaned, not prepared for more action so soon. Ryosuke parted his mouth, inserting two fingers to pet over Takumi’s tongue.

“Don’t wake him just yet, isn’t it more fun to know that we’re doing this so close to him and he isn’t even aware?” Ryosuke picked up the speed, careful not to shake the bed with his motions as Takumi drooled around his hand, face just inches from Keisuke’s and bright red at the thought. Ryosuke removed his hand and Takumi believed he had a respite until he felt Ryosuke’s hand behind him, positioning himself at Takumi’s entrance. He pushed lightly, his hand going to Takumi’s abdomen to keep him in place.

“The best part about what Keisuke did yesterday, was get you ready for me. You’re so open and pliant now Takumi-kun, and with what he left behind, I don’t even need lube.” Ryosuke shoved in, shaking the bed and thrusting Takumi’s face closer to Keisuke’s, so close he could feel the others breathing. Takumi blinked rapidly, Ryosuke’s words sending a spike of want through his body as he clamped down on dick inside his ass. Ryosuke bit Takumi’s neck and began a maddeningly slow rhythm to keep the bed still. He just brushed that sweet spot every time, the pressure too light to get him anywhere. 

“Suck my fingers Takumi-kun, and when Keisuke wakes up, I’ll have you suck his cock.” The words just washed over Takumi as he tried not to gasp into Keisuke’s face. He tightened his lips and sucked, preparing himself for the fact that he might cum from Ryosuke’s words alone. Ryosuke was breathing heavily behind him, warmth seeping from his skin and over-heating Takumi. 

“I’m going to cum soon and when I do, you’ll have been bred by both the Takahashi brothers.” Ryosuke slammed into him, only just stopping Takumi from headbutting Keisuke. As it was though the bed shaking finally drew the younger brother from his sleep, eyes lazily opening. He blinked a few times, almost looking confused at the sight of Takumi naked in front of him, Ryosuke’s fingers pulling at his mouth as he fucked him in the dawn light.

“And we tried so hard not to wake you.” Ryosuke laughed, finally removing his fingers in favor of grabbing Takumi’s hips and pounding in. 

“Why the hell would you do that?” Keisuke asked. Takumi reached up and grabbed Keisuke’s face, interrupting him by slamming their lips together and invading with his tongue. He couldn’t think anymore, just feel as he kept kissing Keisuke and Ryosuke repositioned them. 

“Keisuke, go on and sit up, Takumi has a new skill he’s been practicing.” Ryosuke ordered. Keisuke withdrew from the kiss, knowing exactly what to do. He positioned his cock right in front of Takumi’s mouth as his brother fully swung Takumi up onto his knees. Takumi looked up at Keisuke with big awake eyes, fully focused for the first time in weeks it seemed.

“Open your mouth sweetheart.” Keisuke grabbed him by the jaw and squeezed lightly, pressing the big soft head of his dick into Takumi’s lips. They popped open and Keisuke slid in tasting of salt and clean skin. Takumi sheathed his teeth, the burn already starting in his jaw from Keisuke’s sheer girth. He couldn’t believe that this had been in him yesterday.

“I think we finally got him to pay attention bro and it’s about damn time too.” Keisuke held his head gently and began moving in and out, gazing down at Takumi with a soft pleased look to his face. Ryosuke continued his slow rhythm from earlier, not wanting Takumi to choke on the first cock he had.

“Good, so long as he keeps his focus after leaving today.” Ryosuke grunted, applying more force to his thrusts.

“His face was made for this, with those big doe eyes and soft lips.” Keisuke ran a thumb over Takumi’s lip, pulling it free and releasing it was a soft plop against his own dick.

“I’d love to see that sometime in the future.” Ryosuke was out of breath, his thrusts becoming erratic and sending Takumi into Keisuke at a similar pace.

“Not gonna happen, his face is mine now and I’ll mark it just to prove it.” Keisuke said, his breath also short. Ryosuke laughed shortly before speeding up through one last push. Takumi fumbled with the bedsheets, trying to gain some traction as the two brothers passed him back and forth on their cocks.

“Is that how it works?” Ryosuke muttered, hips stuttering to a halt in Takumi’s ass. A hand reached around and began tugging at Takumi’s angry red cock. He hadn’t been able to focus on that since they started but now, he noticed just how hard he was. Keisuke didn’t warn him when he came down his throat, just instructed him to swallow as Ryosuke stroked him to completion.

They all flopped over onto the bed once again, Takumi wiggling around so he could be cuddled by both of the men. Ryosuke realized what he was doing and obliged, gently getting Keisuke to understand and do the same until they were panting but, sandwiching Takumi between them. They petted his body where they could reach, peppering his skin with kisses far too soft from what Takumi would have expected from them before all this. They laid quiet for a moment, catching their breath and calming down. A new feeling had taken up residence in Takumi’s chest, pushing all the others out. This one was soft and warm and glowed every time one of the brothers touched him or spoke to him. This one he wouldn’t mind keeping.

“Next time, better communication, right Takumi?” Ryosuke sighed into his ear. Takumi could feel Keisuke nodding against his chest.

“What happens if I don’t?” Takumi asked, curiosity glowing in his eyes.

“Then we’ll keep you for the weekend and you’ll have to find an excuse to tell your father as to why you can no longer walk straight.” Ryosuke’s threat came in a sleepy calm voice like it’d be the easiest thing in the world for him to accomplish. Keisuke just snickered, but Takumi was just grinning for all he was worth.

“I’m sure I can come up with something.” Takumi smirked, Ryosuke’s chest shuddered at his back, a light laugh floating around them as he nipped at Takumi’s shoulder.

“Sounds like we found a keeper.” Keisuke nuzzled up into Takumi’s neck.

“I believe so as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally done, thanks to everyone for reading.


End file.
